Take Me To Church
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: Porque a Crowley no le importaba caer una y otra vez, él haría todo por estar junto a Aziraphale Dibujo de portada: @citruslucy en Twitter


_My lover's got humour_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

El demonio no sabía en que momento había dejado que sus impulsos lo controlaran completamente llevándolo a cometer aquel acto considerado tan ilícito... pero que se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien.

Se encontraba presionando sus labios contra los del ángel frente a él con un gran fervor, saboreando por primera vez en más de 6000 años los labios del contrario. Aquello le causaba una sensación placentera, el sabor de sus labios se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una droga para él, algo que ya no podía dejar fácilmente.

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshipped her sooner_

Ni el ángel ni el demonio eran tontos, sabían que lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento no solo era prohibido por cada uno de sus bandos, si no que además era digno del ostracismo o en el peor de los casos la ejecución.

Pero... 6000 años eran 6000 años y en el fondo ambos habían deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

_If the Heavens ever did speak_

_She is the last true mouthpiece_

—_A la mierda el cielo, a la mierda el infierno_— se dijo Crowley internamente, en aquel momento ni el cielo ni el infierno eran importantes, solo eran su ángel y él.

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

_'We were born sick,' you heard them say it_

—Cro... Crow... ¡Crowley! — exclamo el ángel, tratando en vano de apartarse del pelirrojo, este había aferrado sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y resultaba algo difícil tratar de separarse de él.

Crowley solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio al verse apartado de aquello que había anhelado durante mucho tiempo. Con delicadeza tomo la barbilla del ángel, obligandolo a hacer contacto visual con él y con un tono de voz suave le dijo —Llevas deseando esto durante mucho tiempo, no lo niegues mi ángel—.

Aquello solo hizo sonrojar a Aziraphale y se dio cuenta de algo, se encontraba perdido, totalmente perdido.

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_

Decidió rendirse totalmente ante el pecado, después de todo, parecía que hace tiempo que ya había caído.

—Rindamos culto en el dormitorio— susurro sensualmente el demonio a su oído. El ángel lo hubiera acusado de sacrilegio si no fuera porque calló ante el éxtasis que le provocaban los besos del demonio que aumentaban su intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command me to be well_

El pelirrojo tomo al ángel por la caderas mientras los acercaba lo mas que podía a su cuerpo. Varias noches se arrepentía por el hecho de haber caído, pero si la razón de ello hubiera sido por lo que se encontraba haciendo en aquel momento, el hubiera aceptado aquel castigo con gusto.

Para él no había mas cielo que el que había cuando se encontraba junto a Aziraphale.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué momento habían caído en el piso del departamento de Crowley, mientras sus lenguas chocaban con frenesí, pero no es como si les importara, de ahora en adelante, ya nada importaba para ellos.

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

—Así que... ¿Esto podría considerarse como tu primer pecado ángel? — cuestiono divertido el demonio deteniendo por completo el contacto de sus labios.

—Oh, calla— pronuncio Aziraphale mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del contrario a lo atraía hacia él, reiniciando el toque de labios. El sabor de sus labios se había convertido en algo parecido al veneno para él y no pensaba renunciar a el fácilmente.

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight_

Tras separarse luego de mucho tiempo por la necesidad de oxígeno, Crowley reposo su barbilla en el hombro de contrario, aspirando el olor del ser angelical.

—_Libros viejos, vainilla y caramelo_— se dijo internamente el demonio, guardado aquellos datos en su memoria.

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

Desde el momento que había comprendido que sus sentimientos hacia el ángel iban mas allá de una profunda enemistad o una férrea amistad, sabia que el era capaz de matar, robar y mancillar a quien sea solo por él, Aziraphale, su ángel.

_To drain the whole sea_

_Get something shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That's a fine looking high horse_

No sabían ni como ni cuando, pero ambos se habían rendido hasta el punto de cometer uno de los pecados más grandes, rendirse hacia sus deseos más banales.

_What you got in the stable?_

_We've a lot of starving faithful_

Ambos sabían que después de esto ya no había vuelta atrás, pero aquel hecho se había vuelto intrascendente para ellos. Ya no había ni un lado ni el otro, estaban de su propio lado.

_That looks tasty_

_That looks plenty_

_This is hungry work_

Dedicaron aquel acto a venerarse el uno al otro, con una dedicación casi religiosa que ninguno de los dos pensó que podían realizar, se convirtieron en devotos uno del otro.

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

Tras la culminación de aquel acto, algo había cambiado al interior de ellos, principalmente del ángel. Durante el armagedon había cuestionado aquellos principios y convicciones del cielo, pero ahora había llegado a la realización de que estuvieron equivocados, malditamente equivocados durante todo este tiempo, que lo que el consideraba bueno no necesariamente era los mismo para ellos y viceversa y ahora podía mandar todas aquellas aquellos ideales celestiales al demonio, irónicamente.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

—Sabes que esto va a cambiar totalmente la situación ¿verdad? — le interrogo al demonio.

Este le dedico una sonrisa socarrona mientras, tomándolo de la cadera lo acerco totalmente a su cuerpo hasta que la calidez de sus cuerpos se convertía en algo familiar para ellos.

—Si, ¿no es eso lo mejor? — contesto el pelirrojo mientras besaba de nuevo al ángel, pero ese beso era diferente a los que le había dado antes, ya no era apasionado ni furioso sino dulce y delicado pero lleno de la misma veneración que le habían proporcionado los anteriores.

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

Ambos habían caído y ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien se sentía!


End file.
